Ahriman
Ahriman is the ancient god of darkness, and the major antagonist of Ubisoft Montreal Studio's 2008 action/adventure game Prince of Persia and Prince of Persia: The Fallen King. He was sealed thousands of years before the events of the game by Ormazd, the god of light, into the sacred Tree of Life. He was voiced by both Kwasi Songui and Catherine Kidd. He offers a (sometimes false) fulfillment of one's greatest wish in return for their soul. It was by offering resurrection to The Mourning King's daughter, Elika that made The Mourning King sell his soul and become one of the Corrupted, freeing Ahriman in the process. Later, Ahriman offers the resurrection of Elika to the Prince in return for his freedom. The other four Corrupted of Prince of Persia were offered the following: The Hunter - the eternal hunt; The Alchemist - eternal life so he could accomplish his scientific goals; The Concubine - power of illusion so she could become whoever she desired; The Warrior - unbeatable strength so he could protect his kingdom. Quote " ALL YOU MUST DO IS ASK. THE ASKING IS YOURS. " - Ahriman Whispering to the Mouring King after the death of his daughter. " IF YOU WOULD HAVE YOUR WISH... THEN GIVE ME... MINE " - Ahriman name the price of the Mouring King. " YOU SHALL WATCH THE ENDING OF THE LIGHT " - Ahriman after the Prince (new) and Elika got out of the temple. " WITH THE FADING OF THE LIGHT I WILL BE FREE.. " - Ahriman in a vision. "WITH THE FADING OF THE LIGHT... ALL YOU MUST DO IS ASK... THE ASKING IS YOURS... IF YOU WOULD HAVE YOUR WISH... THEN GIVE ME... MINE! -Ahriman in the final vision. " REBORN IN ME" " YOUR DREAMS ARE MINE TO GIVE " " YOUR GLORIES. YOUR POWERS... " " ALL YOU ASK. " " TAKE YOUR FATHER. " " TAKE YOUR MOTHER " " LIVE. " " I WILL SET YOUR FATHER IN HIS PLACE. " " CLOSE YOUR EYES SLIDE INTO THE DARKNESS " " THIS IS MY MEANING! " " DO YOU HOPE TO KEEP ME PRISONER? " " WHY DO YOU FIGHT ME " " YOU SHALL TASTE MY PAIN! " " YOU WOULD DESTROY WHAT I CREATE? " " YOU WOULD TURN YOUR BACK ON FORTUNE? " " YOU WOULD SERVE A FALSE GOD!? " " YOU SHALL GO NO FURTHER! " " YOUR DEEDS ARE DONE! " " YOU TRY TO STOP ME? YOU TRY TO STOP THE SUN SETTING! " " ALL WILL BE MINE! " " ALL WILL DIE FOR YOUR ACTIONS! " " ALL WILL BE CORRUPTION! " " HALT YOUR ACTIONS " " LAY DOWN. BECOME DUST. " " IGNORANCE " " THE LIGHT IS DWINDLING! " " YOU ARE THE DESTROYER! " "LET GO... DIE WITH YOUR PAST!" "WHERE IS ORMAZD?! WHERE IS HAND IN OFFERING?" "I SHALL NOT BE STOPPED." "CHOOSE LIFE... CHOOSE DEATH... IT IS NOT YOURS TO TAKE." - Ahriman Quote while fighting Elika and the prince. In Zoroastrianism Ahriman (Angra Mainyu) is Zoroastrianism's hypostasis of the "destructive spirit". Gallery Image:Ahriman tablet.jpg|Tablet from the temple illustrating Ahriman. <\gallery> Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Prince of Persia enemies Category:Prince of Persia Category:Prince of Persia Category:Prince of Persia enemies